


Truth or Dare

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "You're forfeiting by not answering," she declared in sing-song voice, pointing her finger at him. "And the rules mean I can decide for you in that case. And I choose to give you a dare!""Fine," Jon groaned, dragging the word out."I dare you to kiss the next person to come through that door.""That's ridiculous," Jon scoffed. "I'm not -""Arya?" Sansa called, poking her head through the door and surveying the room with a confused frown.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



Arya was proud of many of her skills. She was quick and agile, making her reach the top of all her gymnastic and martial arts classes in no time, and she was a great swimmer. She was also quick-witted, able to have a comeback almost instantly every time, and, able to come up with a relatively good plan of action relatively fast too.

And this was going to be her best project yet, she thought as she looked towards her friend Jon, playing on his phone on the sofa. On the other sofa, Robb yawned loudly, his arm tightening around Jeyne a little as he continued to stare blankly at the television.

Jon was really Robb’s friend, being in the same school year. But Arya had gotten on well with him too, soon claiming him as a friend of her own as well. And being as observant as she was, she hadn’t taken long to notice that Jon kept glancing at Sansa a little more than necessary.

It was hardly surprising though. Sansa was beautiful. Her thick red hair especially caught a lot of attention and complements and when it was combined with those big, bright blue eyes, her sister had the ability to make men weak with just a look.

Of course, for all their sisterly squabbles, Arya knew Sansa was more than a pretty face. She was talented in many things; singing, dancing, sewing. She was also kind and thoughtful to everyone around her, even when they might not always deserve it.

She hadn’t been surprised at all to see Jon develop a crush on her sister. But what _had_ surprised her was the looks she caught Sansa throwing Jon when she thought nobody was looking.

Not that Jon wasn’t a great catch, objectively speaking, but Arya had never thought he would be Sansa’s type, despite the fact that Arya thought the boys like Jon were great for girls like Sansa.

She was glad there was attraction there really. They would make a cute couple and, knowing them both as well as she did, she knew they were well-matched for each other.

There was just one problem. Neither of them would make the first move.

Arya had tried dropping hints that Sansa had a crush on someone, an older boy, to Jon. She had told Sansa that Jon seemed to have a thing for red hair (and smirked victoriously when her sister started to leave it to flow freely down her back every time Jon was around). But still, nothing had happened even weeks later.

Desperate times called for desperate measures in her opinion.

Their parents were away for a friend’s wedding, leaving Robb officially in charge. Bran and Rickon were at the Reeds and Mormont’s houses which left the teenage Starks alone.

Catelyn had agreed that they could have a couple of friends over for movies or a small gathering so long as the house was tidy when they got back.

“Let’s play a game!” Arya piped up, moving to stand in front of the television and placing her hands on her hips.

“Arya,” Robb groaned, rubbing his temple. “Fine. Go and pick one.”

“No,” Arya replied, shaking her head. “Truth or dare.”

“What are we, ten?” Robb grumbled. Arya ignored him.

“Hmm, we’d need more players though,” she mused, tapping her chin in mock thought. “I’ll see if Sansa wants to play.”

“She’ll be ages if she’s shopping with Margaery,” Robb said.

Of course, Arya had been planning on such a thing. It worked into her matchmaking plans just fine.

She grabbed her phone and headed out into the corridor, making sure to close the door to avoid the others hearing her. And when Sansa answered, she kept her voice in a low whisper.

“Hey, when are you home?”

“Probably another twenty minutes or so, why?”

“Okay, text me when you’re outside but don’t come into the living room until I message you.”

“What are you up to?” Sansa asked slowly.

“Trust me, it will be worth it!” Arya replied before hanging up and returning to the living room. “Yeah she’ll be ages yet. Gendry will be here in a minute though. Where’s Theon?”

“Dunno, he probably pulled some chick on the way here,” Robb replied with a shrug.

It wasn't a disaster if Theon didn't make it on time. In fact, it took the suspicion of her real plans away. The real plan was to have Sansa come through the door right as she gave Jon her dare of having to kiss the person who came through said door. 

"Alright, let's get this over with," Robb muttered, shifting into a sitting position with more effort than should have been necessary. "Arya, truth or dare."

Arya narrowed her eyes as she watched him. Normally, she would select dare in these games. But she had a suspicion that Robb would give her a dare that meant leaving the house so he didn't have to do the game. And Arya wasn't going to fall for that! Not after all the work she was putting in to getting Jon and Sansa past the puppy dog eyes and actually dating. It was doing everyone a favour really.

"Truth."

Her brother sighed and Arya smirked, knowing she had guessed his intentions right. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she glanced down to see Sansa had text saying she would be home in five minutes. She messaged back to tell her to come straight into the living room.

"What are you up to?"

"Is that your truth question?" Arya teased.

"Yes."

"Public service," she responded, grinning when his eyes narrowed. "You'll see."

She turned to Jon then. "Jon, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Boring," she sighed. "Fine, do you still fancy Ygritte?"

Jon's face flushed and he stared determinedly at his phone. Robb sniggered, shaking his head slightly and Arya smirked victoriously.

"You're forfeiting by not answering," she declared in sing-song voice, pointing her finger at him. "And the rules mean I can decide for you in that case. And I choose to give you a dare!"

"Fine," Jon groaned, dragging the word out.

"I dare you to kiss the next person to come through that door."

"That's ridiculous," Jon scoffed. "I'm not -"

"Arya?" Sansa called, poking her head through the door and surveying the room with a confused frown.

"Oh!" Robb said slowly, turning to Arya and giving her a quick thumbs up.

Jon's entire face was red as he stared at Sansa and he only seemed to jerk out of his trance when Robb leaned forward and shoved his shoulder.

"Rules are rules mate," he stated simply.

***

Five years later, Robb and Arya argued for nine months as to which of them Jon and Sansa's first born child should be named after. Arya insisted it should be her because she was the one who actually got them together. They would still be pining right now if not for her! And Robb argued that he had introduced them so there wouldn't be any matchmaking to be had if it wasn't for him. Plus, as the eldest sibling and best friend respectively, his approval meant the most obviously.

Jon and Sansa decided to name their son Eddie, for Sansa's father. 

And that seemed to be something Robb and Arya actually agreed on.


End file.
